


The Ice Skating Tableau

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus A Few [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Holmes' plan to thwart a diamond theft requires a suitable tableau.





	The Ice Skating Tableau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts).



> With thanks for providing such a great prompt!

Following previous success in a similar tableau, it had seemed to Holmes a repeat of such an event was the perfect way to trap Count Grimowski as he attempted to steal his wife’s jewels.  This time, instead of summery sapphires, it would be wintery diamonds.

Countess Grimowski’s parents were holding a grand soirée before Christmas.  A copy of the countess’ diamond jewellery had been made, and they were to be used in a wintery tableau where stuffed animals were to be seen enjoying a snowy scene.

The Countess’ father had suspicions of his son-in-law and had engaged Holmes to act on his behalf.  Holmes arrived in the late afternoon of the day of the soirée and having let the Ferret, Mouselet and Aemilia Vole out of his bag, he had gone to engage the father in conversation whilst they took their places in the scene.

Mouselet and Aemilia Vole wore simple skating costumes.  Aemelia had been doubtful she could stand for long enough to perform her role, but Mouselet spotted a sledge and the Ferret moved it to the side of the ice rink so Aemelia could sit on it.

There had been some discussion as to what the Ferret should wear.  He had suggested his super-hero cloak, but this had been veto-ed.  After various ideas had been mooted, it had been agreed he would go as an elf, with a little green hat and a green waistcoat trimmed with a red collar.  The Ferret wore the hat at a rakish angle and Aemelia assured him he looked just the part.

After a while Holmes returned to check all was well.  The Ferret asked if he could share in the edible delicacies he could see.  There were sighs of horror from his two companions and Holmes said, “For the sake of your waistcoat seams, I shall save you something for afterwards.

Later that evening Count Grimowski came over and carefully replaced the paste jewels with the real ones.  Once he had left, Mouselet sat next to Aemelia on the sledge as their pre-arranged sign to Holmes the swap had been made.

Shortly afterwards an elegant lady approached the tableau, talking to the Countess’ father.  “This is so adorable.  My children would absolutely love it for a Christmas present.  I don’t suppose you would sell it to me?”

The father seemed rather taken aback, but said, “If you really want it, I’m sure you could have it.”

The lady gave a little clap.  “You’re so kind.  Would it be possible for me to take it soon?  I’m leaving for the continent first thing tomorrow and I need to return to my hotel.”  She opened her purse and took out a number of notes.  “Would this be sufficient?”

The father counted the notes.  “You do realise the jewels are only paste, don’t you?”

“Of course.  My little girls will still think them very pretty.”

“Very well.  I’ll arrange for my servant to pack the tableau and bring it out to your carriage.”

“Thank you so much.  You are very kind.”

The lady walked away and the father gestured to one of the servants.  “See that you get this packed up immediately.”

“Very good, sir,” the servant said, in what was unmistakeably Holmes’ voice. 

Holmes went over to the table and began to pack the tableau up.  He instructed the Ferret, Mouselet and Aemelia to take the jewellery and climb back into his bag, whilst he took the box outside to the lady’s carriage.  He then returned, picked up the bag and made his way to a side entrance, where the Countess’ father was waiting for him.

“I would be most surprised if the lady was heading for the continent,” the father said.  “Or indeed if she has any children.  Am I correct in assuming she is my son-in-law’s mistress?”

“I can’t be sure of that,” Holmes replied.  “But it is a distinct possibility.”  He reached into the bag and passed the jewellery over to the father, who instantly placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

“What do you think they will do when they discover the jewellery is missing?” the father asked.

“What can they do?  They have bought the paste jewellery, as you made very clear to her, and which the Count now has.  If they have paid a high price for it, that is not your problem.”

The father laughed.  “Thank you, Mr Holmes, for all your assistance.  It has been a pleasure working with you.”

They shook hands and Holmes made his farewells.  The snow, which had begun falling when he arrived at the house, had now settled and the night was cold.  Holmes opened his bag again and helped Mouselet and Aemelia out, before placing them in his coat pocket where they would be able to keep warm.

The Ferret, however, having popped his head out of the bag, was very excited and leapt out into the snow.  He landed where the snow had drifted against a low wall and disappeared completely.  He reappeared shortly afterwards, parts of his green and red costume showing through what resembled a snowy coat.

Mouselet looked at him from the safety of Holmes’ pocket and giggled: _Frosty the Snowman was a Ferret Elf I say_!

 


End file.
